


Eavesdrop Love

by FrozenHearts



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eavesdropping, F/M, Falling In Love, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, I romanced Lorenz and I love him so much, Ignatz is a good bro, Love Confessions, Male Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Byleth, Mentioned Claude, Mentioned Hilda - Freeform, Mentioned Lorenz - Freeform, Mentioned Marianne, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Wedding Rings, all the relationships in this fic are the ones i got in game, but he is not the focus of this story, lysithea and raphael had such a cute ending okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Maya overhears her brother talking to Ignatz about her friend Lysithea





	Eavesdrop Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first play-through was Golden Deer and Raphael ended up marrying Lysithea and they ran an inn together and it was so cute so I wanted to write something for it

Maya knew Raphael didn't have a lot of time with his friends after the war at Garreg Mach. From what she knew, his old professor turned into some sort of god, married that Lorenz guy and became queen. He told her in a few letters that his friends Hilda and Claude got married and ruled Almyra together; it was nice having a better trade route to travel by and Maya always looked at the bracelet Raphael had sent her all those years ago- apparently Hilda herself had made it, trying to teach Raphael what girls found cute or something like that.

She wore it almost everyday, pink flowers pressed alongside pale blue and white beads. When the string broke, she threaded the pieces into a necklace that hung around her neck whenever she was dragged by Raphael to the annual village festival.

Ignatz came by the inn to visit often, sometime with his wife Marianne, sometimes alone, but Maya loved seeing the smile he bought to Raphael's face. She'd listen as Ignatz regaled her with stories of her brother's strength on the battlefield, how he pummeled enemies left and right with his bare fists or landed a nasty throw with an axe to a pegasus knight. The professor was usually present with a glowing weapon, and while she enjoyed hearing about Byleth (a woman with powers such as hers were to be admired, after all), she noticed more and more a certain name popping up as Raphael spoke, adding little tidbits here and there to Ignatz' tales.

Lysithea. More specifically, Lysithea von Ordelia.

After the war, she was becoming a bigger presence in Maya's and Raphael's lives, stopping by for lunch or staying a night at the inn before her family left to travel. Maya always enjoyed when Lysithea showed her the magic spells she'd learned while at school, but like Ignatz, Lysithea seemed to bring out something else in her brother, something that she thought was always there?

Now was the time to figure it out. Maya sat with her back against the wall next to the door frame, listlessly poring through the pages of a spell book Lysithea had lent her during her last visit while she kept a keen ear against the rough wooden paneling. She could hear Ignatz and Raphael moving around the kitchen, the scrapes of chairs and squeak of cleaning supplies doing nothing to drown out Raphael's loud voice.

"I never thought you saw her as more than a sister?" was Ignatz question, and Maya grinned at the innocent lilt in his voice.

A noise sounded that made Maya think Raphael had plopped himself down in a chair; last time he was so reckless, the legs snapped from under him, sending him tumbling to the floor. She pushed the thought away as she heard her brother speak, not really reading as she turned another page in her book.

"I guess? I think it started when Hilda helped me make that bracelet- I saw her helping Lysithea with perfume or something and she smelled nice!"

"Smelled nice?" Ignatz asked, "Is that what made you like her?"

Maya could just picture the sheepish look on Raphael's face at the accusation, how his shoulders would bunch up around his ears while he blushed and scratched his head. Like a puppy, really, if a puppy was a large, hulking man who liked showing off his muscles and entering hot dog eating contests.

"Meat smells nice, and I like eating meat."

"Raphael, Lysithea is a not a piece of meat, she's a girl!" Ignatz was incredulous, "And besides, she did nothing but snipe at you for being tall-"

"Pish, posh- i admired her for it. She stood by herself and never let anyone forget how smart she was. And I thought it was cute."

Ignatz sighed, "Cute?"

Now Maya could picture Raphael's eager nod.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "Like how when I get all riled up, she has some fighting spirit- not to mention, she kept Maya company when I couldn't."

Maya froze, almost ripping the page out of the book in surprise. Frowning, she pressed herself closer to the wall- Raphael liked Lysithea.... because of her?

Thankfully, Raphael cleared his throat to explain, "Since mom and dad died, I had to watch out for her. gave up knighthood to take care of her and then with school we were farther apart, you know? Now with the inn, I get to see her everyday, and with Lysithea around, I think she really has gotten out of her shell."

Oh. Well... Maya never really thought about it that way, if she was being honest. She wasn't entirely sure about the whole thing surrounding her mother and father's deaths (Raphael refused to talk about, instead cheering her up with little trinkets and letters he'd sent from his friends at school), but did he really feel that way? Like he hadn't done enough for her? She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she stared down at the book.

Lysithea's book.

In a way, Raphael was right. When Lysithea showed up with her parents one day, it had been a surprise, but Raphael had never looked happier, swooping the tiny woman into a bear hug and spinning her around before she threatened to hex him if she threw up. That night, Raphael wouldn't stop teasing her, making sure she had extra portions on her plate because "A strong mind needs a strong body!" and regaling everyone with stories of how Lysithea excelled in magical studies, how she looked amazing in her Gremor robes smiting the bad guys left and right and-

"-arry her?" Ignatz' voice broke through Maya's thoughts, making her freeze against the wall.

"I mean," Raphael sounded nervous, "with how happy Maya is, I don't want to ruin it. And Lysithea spends a lot of time here at the inn- last week she was so focused on washing dishes, it was... it was nice, having someone to help. And she doesn't treat me like I'm some dumb brute either, she...."

"She...?" Ignatz prompted when Raphael trailed off, his voice tapering into a quiet whisper.

"She listens when I have something too say," Raphael said after a beat, "she makes Maya laugh, she brings me little wooden animal carvings every time she travels to new places and I can't help but get all weird when I manage to make her laugh or smile and...."

Maya took a deep breath, waiting to hear what else Raphael had to say. She couldn't believe it- her brother was in love and he was in love with Lysithea. Her best friend, Raphael's old classmate, an absolute spitfire who, now as she listened, realized would do anything to make Raphael smile even if she wasn't particularly great at showing it. Slowly, she closed the book as Ignatz asked to see something, her knees aching as she pushed herself up to stand. Tucking the book under her arm, she cleared her throat and walked briskly into the kitchen-

-to see Raphael showing off a beautiful silver band with purple opal peeking through. The ring shone in the light and Maya skidded to a stop, almost tripping over herself as Raphael boomed with a loud voice, "Maya! I thought you were in your room!"

Maya blushed furiously, eyes darting between the ring and her brother. Ignatz sat awkwardly in his chair, coughing into his fist as he averted his gaze to stare at his lap.

"Is it true?" was all Maya found she could say.

A minute passed.

"Yeah," Raphael gave her a nervous smile, "Do you think she'll like it?"

Maya looked at the ring again; the silver ring was simple, with a black line running around the middle. Small purple opals made the finishing touch, a circle of glittering gems that were not too obnoxious, but not too subtle either. From the corner of her eye, she saw Raphael scratch his ear, raising an eyebrow as she appraised it longer.

"Not too flashy, not too simple," Maya nodded, "You had help from Hilda, didn't you?"

Now it was Raphael's turn to blush, "She has good taste."

Maya nodded, puffing out her chest in a way that hopefully made it look like she totally wasn't eavesdropping on the conversation, "Well, then I should probably tell you congratulations and do I get to be maid of honor?"

She wasn't prepared for the sweep of beefy arms that lifted her a few feet off the ground, or how her ribs grinded as Raphael squeezed her tight. She gave Ignatz a tight smile when he started to get up with worry in his eyes, but her brother was beaming down at her and whooping with excitement as he started babbling about guest lists and food menus and locations and geez, the man hadn't even proposed yet!

Maya tapped on his side to get his attention, "You have to ask her first, you dummy!"

She yelped as Raphael practically dropped her, "You're right! I gotta go!"

Now Ignatz was standing as well, furrowing his brow as he watched Raphael flit about the kitchen and fling the cupboards open, "Where are you going?"

Raphael laughed heartily, "To see Lysithea! I gotta tell her I love her!"

Maya exchanged a look with Ignatz, "But we don't know where she went this time- maybe wait until she comes back?"

Raphael looked like he was about to speak, a sharp knock at the door cutting him off and the three of them froze in the kitchen, glancing nervously around the table when the knock came a second time.

"Hello?" a woman's voice wavered through the house, "Maya? Raphael?"

Oh. Immediately, Raphael's face glowed, his shoulders perking up as he held the ring tightly in his fist. Maya followed as he practically raced to the front door, ushering Ignatz to followe when he twiddled his thumbs, unsure of what to do. They ignored the few guests that were in the parlor area- they were regulars that were pretty used to seeing Mya and Raphael get up to odd things around the inn- and Maya had to keep a hand out to catch Ignatz before he fell over in all the excitement. A buzz started around the parlor, a few guests trying to peek past Raphael's large form to see who he had nearly ripped off the door for.

"Oh, Raphael, you're here!" Lysithea sounded elated when she saw him, "And Maya, hello!"

Maya waved backed, eyeing Raphael as he seemed to just... gape at Lysithea; she was wearing her usual purple dress, her veil hanging in front her face. She jabbed an elbow into her brother's hip, making him jump.

"Lysiteha!" Raphael squeaked, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Thanks, Raphael," Lysithea beamed at him, pulling her veil up, "I just came back from my most recent journey and wanted to stop by; the kitchens have been running smoothly in my absence, I hope?"

Raphael nodded vigorously, a glazed look on his face as he just smiled stupidly down at Lysithea. Rolling her eyes, Maya coughed, reaching forward to drag Lysithea inside.

"We'll get you settled and you can tell us all about it," Maya offered, "Ignatz is here too-"

Ignatz gave a small hello.

"- but my brother here really wants to talk to you, so Ignatz can help me take care of it, right Ignatz?"

"Right!" Ignatz agreed, giving Raphael a thumbs up before Maya grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stairs. They made it halfway up before Maya stopped Ignatz, pulling him to sit down on the steps with her- from their vantage point, they could see everything through the banister and not worry about getting in the way. A few customers had turned back to whatever they were doing, but the excited shout startled the whole room and soon Raphael was carrying Lysithea around on his shoulders, showing her off and crooning, "She said yes!"

Maya grinned- now she better secure that maid of honor spot because there was no doubt Hilda would try to fight her for it, but first, they had a few Golden Deer to round up.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, not entirely a fan of how I did the ending cuz it seems a tad rushed but I don't know how else to fix it so I hope you enjoyed this anyway golden deer is best house and you can't change my mind


End file.
